A Solemn Meeting
by BlackPaperMoon82462
Summary: Soutaicho Yamamoto calls a captains' meeting to discuss an issue, but no one -not even Yamamoto himself- wants to think about what they might have to do.


**A/N: I'll just start this off by saying this is a oneshot and I won't be adding a second chapter to it. So, yeah... Oh, and sorry if I got any facts/spellings/other stuff wrong. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I can barely spell 'shinigami'. Imagine if I owned Bleach. *shudders***

The ten captains that remained after Aizen's betrayal sat in the meeting room, waiting to discuss a topic that most wished to avoid.

Soutaicho Yamamoto stood and gathered his fellow shinigami's attention. "I'm sure you are all aware of the reason I have called this meeting. I assure you that not even I wish to discuss this, but we must do what is best for Soul Society."

The captains gazed at each other solemnly, knowing that they were about to make a momentous decision.

Surprisingly, it was the Sixth Squad captain, Byakuya, who spoke first. "I would prefer not to have to consider this deed, but by condoning this one death, we could have a shinigami with strength equal to, if not surpassing, the Soutaicho's."

Sui-Feng leaned forward on her elbows. "How do you come to that conclusion, Kuchiki-taicho?"

Yamamoto spoke before Byakuya could answer. "Kurotsuchi. State your findings," he ordered.

"Of course," the painted scientist replied, "In my experiments, I have discovered that the subject cannot achieve it's full potential in it's current state. The soul would have to find a more durable body, a _shinigami _body, to unlock it's full powers." He spoke emotionlessly, but his voice lacked the usual sadistic glee it held when he spoke of topics like the one he was telling them about at the moment. It was as if he regretted having to inform them of these particular findings.

Ukitake voiced his concerns next. "Would he- the subject," the sickly captain corrected, using the less human term so as not to think of who the were speaking about, "Would it remember anything?"

"No," Kurotsuchi answered once again, "The soul would be wiped of all memories upon death, just as all other souls are."

The Eleventh Squad captain banged his fist against the table, leaving splinters and a sizeable dent. "You're all a bunch of sick bastards, you know that? Acting like this isn't a real person that we've all met and talked to and befriended and fought with."

"I agree with captain Kenpachi. We are speaking of ending the life of a close friend and ally for the sake of power," the youngest captain spoke up. Hitsugaya looked each of his fellow captains in the eyes before saying, "I suggest we think carefully about the topic before we choose this as our course of action."

Nodding, Ukitake looked at his close friend, "Shunsui, you have been quiet so far, what is your opinion on the subject?"

The usually easygoing captain looked up slowly. "I'd rather not lose a good drinking buddy, but if things remain the way they are, we will lose an incredibly powerful ally as his body grows old and weak. This might be our best bet, though we'd have to retrain him if all his memories are gone."

"In terms of power, he would be the same," Sui-Feng spoke up again, "but what about in personality? Would he be the same person he is now, but without his memories?"

The captains all looked at Unohana for her answer. "He would have the same personality on the most basic levels," she began carefully, "but a large part of who a person is is determined by their personal experiences."

"We're really considering this, aren't we?" Komamura spoke up for the first time. "We're really considering the demise of an innocent." He shook his furred head regretfully.

Yamamoto stood, towering over the others. "Are there any other facts we haven't discussed as of yet?"

Unohana spoke at a normal volume, but the weight of what she said carried them to everyone in the room. "Don't misunderstand my intentions, but with his knowledge of his current life erased, we could be saving him from the memories of a lifetime of difficulties and guilt and pain."

"And replacing them with new ones," Kenpachi snarled at her.

"Enough!" the Soutaicho commanded, "We have heard the facts and opinions of all gathered captains. Now we will take a vote, but if a single one of us votes against, we will not follow through with the deed. Please do not let personal ties cloud your judgement." Even if it was his own grandson, Yamamoto had to put the Soul Society in from of his own personal feelings.

"All those in favor, please raise your right hand."

Ukitake was the first to agree, slowly reaching upward and wincing as if it pained him to do so.

Next, Byakuya raised his hand calmly, though it trembled slightly.

Komamura and Sui-Feng voted simultaneously. They didn't personally know the topic of conversation well, so they weren't quite so hesitant as the others. But they both silently cringed at the idea of killing someone who had done nothing wrong.

Unohana went next, serenely raising her hand as she mourned for the death that would soon follow.

Sighing heavily, Shunsui also agreed with the plan. "We need all the power we can get," he stated regretfully.

Surprisingly, Kurotsuchi was one of the last to vote. The Twelfth Squad captain wasn't as heartless as he was thought to be. He seemed ready to object, but then slowly raised his hand, hanging his head in shame.

Hitsugaya glared around the table. "If I find that anyone of you voted the way you did for spite, I swear to break every rule regarding captains fighting and show no mercy as I strike you down." Still glowering, the young captain raised his hand.

Seeing that he had the final vote, as Yamamoto would clearly vote in favor, Kenpachi growled, "If this doesn't work the way its planned, I'll kill you all for getting rid of one of my only sparring partners." He flung his hand into the air in a seemingly careless motion.

"Then its settled," Yamamoto declared, glancing around the table for any signs of changed opinions but only finding heavyhearted remorse. He rose to his full height and let his voice boom throughout the meeting room.

"We must kill Kurosaki Ichigo."

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuuunnnn. I'm sorry, but if you hadn't guessed who it was by then, I'd be willing to be you haven't watched Bleach. Again, sorry if there are any facts/other stuff that I got wrong, but I haven't watched Bleach in a while.**


End file.
